Without You
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Aku harus kembali ke Soul Society,". "Kapan kau kembali?". "Aku tidak tahu,". "Kumohon, cepatlah kembali,". Special fic for IchiRuki day. Enjoy it.


**Gak lengkap rasanya kalau sebagai author di fandom bleach dan terlebih IchiRuki fans gak merayakan IchiRuki Day tahun ini yang jatuh tepat tanggal 12 mei. Tujuh hari mendekati ulang tahun saya. Ada rasa bangga waktu tahu IchiRuki day bertepatan sama bulan lahir saya. Kyaaaa….saya manusia paling beruntung *curcol***

**Jadi, saya datang lagi dengan fic IchiRuki saya. Seperti biasa Oneshoot. Untuk multiple nya saya belum bisa janji update kapan.**

**Jujur, saya sempat melupakan sejenak dunia FFN karena kesibukan saya yang baru. Jadi seorang cosplayer. Beruntung di kota saya, saya bisa menemukan satu-satunya komunitas cosplay di kota saya. Bisa dibilang sedang berkembang. Mohon doanya.**

**Dan faktanya saya ketagihan menjadi seorang cosplayer. Beruntung salah satu teman di anggota komunitas saya seorang penjahit, jadi dia bisa jahit kostum untuk cosplay. Lalu teman saya yang satunya lagi, dia bisa bikin aksesoris yang dibutuhkan hanya dengan modal kardus, matras, lem, dll. Otaknya kreatif sekali. Jadi pengeluaran yang seharusnya banyak karena beli kostum dan aksesoris maupun senjata, sekarang bisa ditekan, karena ada otak-otak kreatif tersebut.**

**Saya jadi curcol lagi. Satu yang saya tahu. Cosplay bukan hanya bagi yang berkelebihan materi, kita semua juga bisa jadi seorang cosplayer, asalkan mau berusaha ^^. Mohon doanya untuk profesi saya yang baru ini.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach yang pasti punya Tite Kubo seorang.**

**Summary : "Aku harus kembali ke Soul Society,". "Kapan kau kembali?". "Aku tidak tahu,". "Kumohon, cepatlah kembali,". Special fic for IchiRuki day. Enjoy it.**

**Pairing : Tentu saja Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Canon, Typo masih bertebaran. Penulisan kembali hancur. Don't Like, Don't Read yah ^^**

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan makan malam terlebih dahulu bersama semua,"

_Klik._

Telepon genggam yang sejak tadi melekat di telinga sang gadis segera ia jauhkan dan dimatikannya.

'_Lembur lagi. Semakin sibuk saja,' _sang gadis menggerutu pelan. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sedari tadi ia duduki, dan keluar menuju lantai bawah rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Rukia-nee, baru saja aku akan memanggilmu diatas. Makan malam sudah siap," Rukia, nama gadis itu berhenti sejenak saat anak perempuan berambut hitam menghampirinya di tengah-tengah tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita turun, Karin," ajak Rukia pada Karin, adik dari kekasihnya.

"Rukia-chan, ayah menunggu untuk makan malam, nak," Isshin dengan gaya lebaynya menyambut Rukia yang baru saja turun bersama Karin. Sementara Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku calon ayah mertuanya tersebut.

"Onii-chan belum pulang juga. Bagaimana kita bisa mulai makan malam?" kali ini yang bersuara adalah anak perempuan berambut pirang, Yuzu namanya. Yang juga kembaran dari Karin.

"Ah…aku hampir lupa. Ichigo hari ini akan terlambat pulang. Lembur lagi katanya," jawab Rukia dan mengambil tempat untuk makan. Diliriknya sekilas kursi yang kosong tepat di sampingnya. Kursi itu biasanya digunakan oleh Ichigo. Ia rindu akan pria berambut aneh tersebut.

"Lagi? Sepertinya Onii-chan makin sibuk saja," terdengar Yuzu mengeluh, namun tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil makanan untuk ayahnya.

"Posisi Ichi-nii di rumah sakit belum cukup tinggi, Yuzu. Jadi, dia masih harus bekerja seperti dokter-dokter baru lainnya," jawab Karin mulai mengunyah makanannya.

"Baguslah kalau kakak kalian bekerja keras, setidaknya saat ia menikahi Rukia-chan, dia sudah punya modal sendiri," jawab sang ayah. Sementara yang dibicarakan, Rukia, merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia merasa sangat malu apabila membicarakan soal pernikahan.

"Errr…daripada bicara tentang Ichigo, lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan malamnya," sela Rukia mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan yang pasti akan berujung dengan pertanyaan _'Kapan kalian akan menikah' _tersebut

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Rukia masih ada di ruang keluarga sampai selarut ini. Jam 11 malam, dan ia masih terjaga di depan televisi. Daritadi ia hanya memencet-mencet remote dengan tujuan untuk mencari acara yang bisa membuatnya tetap terjaga sampai Ichigo kembali dari rumah sakit.

RUKIA'S POV

_Sudah dua minggu Ichigo membiarkanku makan malam tanpa dirinya. Ini membosankan. Sejak dia menjadi dokter, waktunya makin sedikit dirumah. Dan makin sedikit waktunya bersamaku. Ia akan kembali setelah aku tertidur, dan akan pergi kembali setelah sarapan. Jujur saja, aku merindukannya. Aku rindu padanya._

_Cemburu akan pekerjaannya? Mungkin iya. Tapi aku tidak boleh bersikap egois. Ichigo pun punya kehidupannya sendiri selain menghabiskan waktu denganku. Aku harap setelah menikah, ia tidak akan sesibuk ini. Menikah? Apakah aku terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir kearah sana? Arrggghhh…_

RUKIA'S POV END

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ujar pemuda dengan rambut orange dengan suara pelan, karena ia yakin jam 12 malam seperti ini, semua penghuni rumah pasti sudah terlelap.

"_Dan berita selanjutnya akan dibawakan oleh rekan saya,"_

"Masih ada yang bangun rupanya. Oyaji," seru Ichigo saat ia melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan menangkap suara yang berasal dari televisi.

"Hei Oya…Rukia?" Ichigo terkejut begitu mendapati Rukia yang terlelap diatas sofa yang biasanya menjadi tempat duduk di ruang keluarganya.

"Bodoh. Ia pasti menungguku. Tidak bisakah ia menungguku di dalam kamar saja seperti biasa?" gerutu Ichigo dan mendekati Rukia yang sedang terlelap.

"Kenapa menungguku disini, midget? Dasar bodoh. Kau bisa masuk angin," bisik Ichigo karena tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya.

Ichigo lalu mematikan televisi yang masih menyala. Setelahnya, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat Rukia dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sepelan mungkin agar tidur Rukia tidak terganggu akibat gendongannya tersebut. Ichigo tidak pernah merasa berat jika beban yang ia bawa adalah Rukia. Rukia seakan kapas yang begitu ringan sehingga Ichigo tidak merasa berat jika menggendongnya. Ukuran tubuh mungil Rukia pun sangat pas dalam gendongan Ichigo.

Membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, lalu memasuki kamarnya perlahan. Setelah itu, masih dengan perlahan, ia membaringkan tubuh Rukia diatas ranjangnya, ranjang mereka berdua, dan menutupinya dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Begini lebih baik. Hah...aku juga harus berganti pakaian," ujar Ichigo lalu mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan sebuah kaos hitam ketat dan celana pendek.

"Jadi, dokter Kurosaki sudah pulang?" Ichigo begitu kaget dan berbalik mendapati Rukia-nya sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Rukia, kau tidak melihatku berganti pakaian kan?" selidik Ichigo curiga.

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak semesum itu. Lagipula kamarmu gelap, mana mungkin aku bisa melihatmu?" jawab Rukia dan cemberut karena sudah dituduh tidak-tidak."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak mesum. Ok. Geser sedikit agar aku bisa tidur," ujar Ichigo yang sudah ada di pinggir ranjangnya dan akan segera naik.

"Aku akan tidur di dalam lemari saja," ujar Rukia seraya bangkit dari ranjang milik Ichigo. Namun Ichigo menahannya.

"Mau kemana? Tetap disini dan temani aku tidur, Rukia. Seperti biasa," ujar Ichigo seraya menarik Rukia kembali ke atas ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, asal kau berjanji jangan macam-macam padaku," ancam Rukia dan mulai tidur kembali.

"Hei! Jika aku ingin berbuat macam-macam, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu, bodoh. Jadi, jangan berpikir aku akan berbuat mesum padamu," jawab Ichigo seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Rukia dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sama dengan Rukia. "Hah…..lelah sekali,"

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang tengah memejamkan mata. "Kalau lelah jangan lembur terus,"

"Aku juga tidak mau begini terus, tapi apa boleh buat pekerjaan sebagai dokter menuntut harus selalu siap sedia. Lagipula, aku baru saja menjadi asisten dokter, wajar kalau aku masih saja diperintah untuk lembur," ujar Ichigo masih memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya terdiam, namun bukan berarti tidur. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Hei, aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak macam-macam padaku," seru Rukia saat merasakan Ichigo sudah memeluknya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Aku hanya memelukmu. Tiap malam juga begini kan? Ada apa sebenarnya dengaan dirimu hari ini? Kau sensitif sekali," keluh Ichigo masih dengan memeluk Rukia dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sedang tidak sensitif. Hanya saja, aku bingung bagaimana caranya mengatakan kemarahanku. Aku marah karena kau selalu pulang terlambat," jawab Rukia.

"Kau merindukanku, hm?" goda Ichigo dan mencium pipi Rukia.

"Kau sudah menciumku, Kurosaki. Lebih dari ini akan kubuat kau tidur di lantai," ancam Rukia.

"Katakan kau merindukanmu, Kuchiki," goda Ichigo lagi. Kali ini ia mencium hidung Rukia.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu, Tawake!" sangkal Rukia, namun ia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Katakan saja kau rindu padaku. Karena jika tidak, malam ini akan jadi malam pertama kita," Ichigo kembali menggoda Rukia. Kali ini bibirnya telah menempel pada bibir Rukia. Hanya menempel.

"Ukh…sialan kau Ichigo! Baiklah, aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ichigo," kali ini Rukia menyerah, dengan harapan Ichigo tidak akan menggodanya lebih dari ini dan yang paling penting ia belum mau kehilangan kehormatannya sebelum ia resmi menyandang status menjadi Nyonya Kurosaki.

Seraya menyeringai, bukannya melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel, Ichigo malah menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Sekarang bibir mereka menyatu. Dan kalau sudah begini, Rukia tidak akan bisa berkutik dan akan membalas ciuman yang Ichigo berikan padanya. Ya, tidak apa-apalah. Lagipula ciuman yang lama ini sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan karena kesibukan Ichigo.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus berangkat besok pagi," ujar Rukia mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Dengan patuh Ichigo memejamkan matanya yang memang terasa berat dan membiarkan mimpi membawanya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya. Matahari selalu tersenyum riang seperti ini. Kicau-kicau burung pun terdengar makin ramai saja terdengar. Dan di satu kamar di kediaman Kurosaki, Ichigo terlihat sedang memperbaiki kemejanya yang akan dipakainya untuk pergi bekerja sambil berdiri di pinggir jendelanya.

'_Apa hari ini aku akan dirumah sakit sampai tengah malam lagi?'_

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun itu tidak baik," suara Rukia membuyarkan khayalan Ichigo. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada Rukia yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang pekerjaanku. Aku rasa bekerja sebagai dokter lebih berat ketimbang menjadi shinigami daiko," jawab Ichigo dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai mengeluh. Hei, kau baru saja ditempatkan dirumah sakit tersebut. Wajar saja semuanya masih terasa berat," ujar Rukia dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping kekasihnya.

"Dengar. Setiap pekerjaan tidak ada yang mudah. Semuanya harus dilalui dengan kerja keras dan usaha. Ambil contoh seperti para Taichou di Soul Society. Sebelum menjadi Taichou, mereka hanya Shinigami biasa. Dan kerja keras mereka yang bisa membawa mereka menjadi Taichou. Jadi berusahalah," Rukia mencoba menyemangati kekasihnya tersebut. Jujur saja, Ichigo sering mudah kehilangan semangat. Jika tidak diberi semangat, maka ia akan terus terpuruk.

Sejenak, Ichigo memandang Rukia tanpa berkedip. Kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya kembali percaya diri sudah lama tidak ia dengar dari bibir Rukia. Dan kali ini tanpa bentakan. Karena biasanya jika ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan semangat, maka kata-kata yang keluar adalah bentakan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penasihat yang bisa berkata halus, Rukia?" ujar Ichigo gemas dan mulai mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Aw..sakit! Hei lepaskan," seru Rukia karena merasa pipinya terasa sakit karena di cubit oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Rukia. Dilihatnya pipi Rukia sudah memerah sekarang. Efek dari cubitannya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Ichigo," Ichigo kembali memasang wajah seriusnya begitu mendapati wajah Rukia yang juga serius. Ichigo menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan Rukia sampaikan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Soul Society," ujar Rukia. Wajah Ichigo terlihat mengeras. Ada sesuatu rasa didalam hatinya yang tidak rela Rukia harus kembali kesana.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesana?" tanya Ichigo dingin dan makin memperlihatkan wajah kerasnya.

"Aku masih prajurit Soul Society. Kapan pun dipanggil aku harus siap Ichigo, tidak perduli kondisinya seperti apapun. Dan kali ini pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa aku dipanggil oleh Ukitake Taichou" jawab Rukia. Ia tahu Ichigo tidak akan melepaskannya untuk pergi tanpa bertanya alasannya kesana.

Ichigo sadar akan satu hal. Ia belum memiliki Rukia seutuhnya. Rukia belum menjadi istrinya, dan ia tidak punya hak melarang Rukia untuk kemana pun. Lagipula, Rukia benar. Ia masih prajurit di Soul Society. Apapun kondisinya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Rukia harus mematuhi panggilan darisana.

Satu fakta lagi yang ia lupakan. Rukia juga punya keluarga disana. Byakuya. Jangan lupa bahwa Rukia merupakan adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki, kapten divisi keenam dan juga shinigami yang terkenal disiplin dan juga tidak mengenal kata gagal dan shinigami yang paling taat akan peraturan. Jika ia mengetahui bahwa Ichigo melarang Rukia untuk ke Soul Society, maka Rukia dipastikan akan dibawa paksa kembali oleh Byakuya ke Soul Society.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Ichigo kali ini. Ia ingin memastikan kapan kekasihnya akan kembali. Dengan begitu ia akan lega.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada pemberitahuan kapan aku akan kembali kesini," hati Ichigo mencelos. Biasanya Rukia akan menjawab _'hanya satu hari' _atau _'paling lama seminggu'_. Kali ini malah jawaban _'aku tidak tahu'_ yang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Sudah bisa dipastikan Rukia tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Bukannya Ichigo tidak mengijinkan Rukia untuk kembali ke Soul Society. Hanya saja ia sudah trauma dengan perpisahan mereka yang lama sewaktu kekuatannya menghilang. Perpisahan yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Ia benci berpisah dari Rukia. Ia benci tidak bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang menurutnya tidak cantik tapi lebih mendekati manis. Ia benci tidak bisa mendengar suaranya yang cerewet. Ia benci pada kondisi yang harus membuat dirinya dan Rukia berpisah. Ia benci.

"Komohon, cepatlah kembali," Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo yang tidak memandangnya. Oh…sungguh ia benci situasi ini. Lihat saja wajah Ichigo yang sudah menunduk seperti itu, pertanda kalau ia mulai kembali kehilangan semangat.

"Akan kuusahakan," hanya itu jawaban Rukia. Ia sungguh tidak tahu jawaban apa lagi yang harus ia berikan pada Ichigo. Ia bukan tipe pembohong yang akan mengatakan _'ya aku akan cepat kembali',_ karena jika ia berkata seperti itu, maka Ichigo akan menunggu nya seperti orang gila.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama dariku, Rukia. Jangan ulangi kejadian saat kita berpisah hampir dua tahun seperti waktu itu. Jangan biarkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu untuk dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kau mengerti, midget?"

Rukia tersenyum simpul mendengar Ichigo mengatainya _'midget'._ Itu artinya sedikit demi sedikit Ichigo merelakannya untuk meninggalkannya.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia begitu lembut. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah sang kekasih.

"Aku berjanji akan secepatnya kembali. Secepat yang aku bisa. Aku tidak akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama, bodoh. Siapa bilang aku akan kembali dua tahun kemudian?"

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dan cepat kembali. Jika tidak, aku akan menjemput paksa dirimu," ancam Ichigo.

_Cup _

Satu kecupan di dahi dari kekasih hatinya berhasil membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo terdiam dan langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

.

ICHIGO'S POV

_Apanya yang cepat? Rukia mengingkari janji. Ia mengatakan akan cepat kembali. Buktinya? Sudah sebulan ia tidak kembali dan membiarkanku tidur disini sendirian. Ini keterlaluan. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk segera kembali._

_Rukia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar lewat kupu-kupu neraka. Ia pun tidak pernah mengunjungiku sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya sesibuk apa Rukia disana sampai mengabaikan aku disini? Apa ia akan ditempatkan disana dan tak diijinkan untuk kembali disini? _

_Bagus. Pekerjaanku sudah normal. Tidak ada lagi kata lembur, tapi sekarang giliran dirinya yang menghilang. Arrrgghhhh…tahukah kau Rukia udara di sekitar semakin sesak tanpa dirimu? Bagaimana dirimu bisa meninggalkan diriku selama ini? Aku merindukanmu, midget._

_Ingin menjemputnya? Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaannku? Aku masih dokter baru dan belum bisa bertindak sesukaku. Membiarkan Kon mengambil alih pekerjaanku dan menjemput Rukia? Dirimu sudah gila, Ichigo. Sudahkah dirimu membayangkan apa jadinya jika Kon menggantikanmu? Bisa-bisa pasienmu semuanya mati di tangannya._

_Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku rindu padanya. Aku rindu pada Rukia. Aku harus menjemputnya sekarang juga. Harus._

ICHIGO'S POV END

.

.

Ichigo turun dan mengendap-endap menuju dapur. Gara-gara memikirkan Rukia akhir-akhir ini ia mengalami insomnia. Susah tidur, lebih gampangnya. Malam ini pun sama. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya memutuskan akan menjemput Rukia malam ini juga. Namun, rasa haus yang mencapai kerongkongannya membuatnya mengendap-endap ke dapur.

_Kresek…kresek.._

Pencuri. Itu yang ada dipikiran Ichigo begitu pendengarannya menangkap bunyi mencurigakan di dalam dapurnya. Lampu dapur pun mati. Seharusnya jika orang rumah ke dapur, maka mereka akan menyalakan lampu dapur.

Ichigo semakin mengecilkan langkah kakinya dan saat ia telah sampai di dapur, terlihat bayangan namun karena gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat siapa itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo segera menangkapnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Ia membuat orang yang ada di dalam dapurnya tersebut tersungkur di lantai.

_BRUGG_

"Awwww…"

'_Suara seorang gadis? Pencurinya wanita?' _batin Ichigo masih dengan membuat pencuri tersebut tersungkur.

"Ichigo, lepaskan bodoh. Ini aku, Rukia!"

'_Hah? Rukia?'_

Ichigo segera meraih saklar yang ada disampingnya dan menyalakannya. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Rukia yang ternyata tersungkur di lantai dapur.

.

.

.

"Awwww…pelan-pelan Ichigo. Sakit tahu! ini semua gara-gara dirimu yang mengira aku pencuri," Rukia mengomel saat Ichigo mencoba membasahi luka lecet di telapak tangannya menggunakan alkohol. Saat ini mereka berdua ada didalam kamar Ichigo.

"Kau juga salah. Siapa suruh kau tidak menyalakan lampu saat kau di dapur?" bantah Ichigo yang masih mengobati telapak tangan tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi seharusnya kau bisa menanyakan itu siapa kan? Bukannya langsung menyerang," bantah Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar pencuri yang membawa senjata tajam? Aku pasti sudah langsung ditusuk atau di tembak olehnya. Kau mau keadaanku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo yang masih telaten mengobati telapak tangan Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Ia jengkel pada perbuatan Ichigo tadi, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kalau Ichigo terluka, apalagi Ichigo tidak sedang memakai tubuh shinigaminya.

"Hei. Aku bercanda. Maafkan aku ya. Kau terluka seperti ini karena aku," ujar Ichigo dan memandang Rukia yang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Hm…tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah," jawab Rukia dan membalas memandang Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomomg, kapan kau kembali, Rukia? Aku baru saja mau menggeretmu paksa," tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau mau menggeret paksa aku? Kau akan mati di tangan Nii-sama," jawab Rukia dengan memakai 'Nii-sama' nya sebagai ancaman ampuhnya. "Aku baru saja kembali. Aku memang sengaja lewat pintu depan karena aku sudah memakai gigai. Tidak tahunya aku malah dikira pencuri,"

"Bisakah jangan membahas yang tadi lagi? Aku jadi merasa kembali bersalah padamu, Rukia," ujar Ichigo dengan nada memelas.

"Hahahahaha…aku bercanda. aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Ok," jawab Rukia dan tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu lama disana? Aku rindu padamu, Rukia," aku Ichigo lalu mulai duduk disamping kekasihnya dan mendekap Rukia.

"Kau jujur sekali. Sebenarnya aku kesana untuk bicara dengan Ukitake Taichou. Aku membatalkan pencalonan diriku menjadi wakil kapten divisi 13," jawab Rukia jujur. "Aku membatalkannya karena aku sudah memutuskan akan ikut denganmu. Jadi, jika kau tinggal di Karakura maka aku akan ikut tinggal di Karakura," Rukia kembali melanjutkan saat ia melihat Ichigo tidak meresponnya.

"Tapi sama saja aku menahan karirmu. Bukannya kau sudah bisa menjadi wakil kapten? Sebentar lagi kau pasti menjadi kapten," jawab Ichigo yang merasa keputusannya tidak adil bagi diri Rukia sendiri.

"Keluarga lebih penting dari segalanya. Tapi, kau jadi menikahiku kan? Kalau tidak jadi, aku kan menerima kembali pencalonanku," ujar Rukia tenang.

"Ten…tentu saja aku jadi menikahimu, bukankah waktu itu aku sudah melamarmu? Aku bukan tipe pria pengingkar janji," seru Ichigo dengan tegas, seakan mempertegas bahwa keputusannya menjadikan Rukia calon istrinya bukan main-main.

"Aku percaya. Aku percaya," Rukia terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu sang calon suami.

Diam-diam Ichigo mencium Rukia tepat di bibir. Lagi-lagi Rukia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Ia selalu kalah jika Ichigo menciumnya. Rukia hanya bisa mengijinkan Ichigo menciumnya tanpa protes.

Rukia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat mereka merasa membutuhkan pasokan pernapasan. Dipandanginya Ichigo dengan raut muka kesal. Tidak tahukah Ichigo, ia merasa sudah mau mati sekarang akibat kehilangan banyak pasokan oksigen.

"Aku belum selesai bicara dan kau tiba-tiba menyerangku. Dasar curang," omel Rukia.

"Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Ichigo pura-pura serius, padahal ia sedang menyeringai senang karena sudah membuat Rukia kembali kalah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sudah ada yang menggantikanku untuk menjadi calon wakil kapten. Dan dia lebih cakap dariku. Kemampuannya pun diatas rata-rata," ujar Rukia.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo dan perlahan membelai rambut Rukia.

"Ashido Kano. Kau ingat? Pria yang menyelamatkanku dari hutan Menos saat kita pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Inoue,"

Sesaat Ichigo berpikir dan merefresh pikirannya kembali "Ah..aku ingat orang itu. Dia kembali ke Soul Society?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang menyangka dia kembali. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku terlambat pulang. Karena kami harus mencari penggantiku. Aku bisa kembali karena Ashido sudah kembali," jawab Rukia.

"Berarti kalau Ashido tidak kembali untuk jangka waktu dua tahun, kau tidak akan pulang selama dua tahun?" sindir Ichigoo. Bagaimana pun ia masih kesal karena Rukia meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baka!" Rukia sedikit memukul dada Ichigo. "Aku memang berencana hanya pergi satu bulan. Setelahnya, dapat atau tidak calon wakil kapten, aku akan tetap kembali kesini,"

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" Rukia menguap tanda ia sudah mengantuk stadium akhir.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" Ichigo kembali menarik tangan Rukia begitu Rukia hendak bangun.

"Aku akan ke kamar Yuzu dan Karin," jawab Rukia.

"Tidak bisa. Kau disini. Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur disana? Tidur disini dan temani aku," perintah Ichigo dan kembali menarik Rukia.

"Nii-sama sudah mengingatkanku untuk tidak tidur sekamar denganmu sampai kita menikah. Nii-sama bilang, ia akan mencincangmu jika ia tahu itu," jawab Rukia.

"Aku tidak perduli. Lagipula Byakuya tidak akan tahu. Yang aku tahu kau menemaniku tidur!" ujar Ichigo dan langsung membaringkan Rukia serta dirinya dengan gerak cepat agar Rukia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Sedangkan Rukia? Hanya pasrah dan diam diatas tempat tidur. Biar sajalah. Nii-sama nya tidak akan tahu mereka tidur satu ranjang. Lagipula mereka hanya tidur seranjang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mudah kan?

.

.

**OWARI**

.

**Maaf…**

**Fic nya jelek sekali. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terkesan sangat datar dan hanya adegan romantis. Kata-katanya pun tidak saya cek lagi. Mungkin akan banyak typo. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ide buat nulis ini benar-benar dipaksakan soalnya. Bagaimanapun saya harus buat fic untuk IchiRuki day. Makanya idenya saya paksa keluar. Jadilah fic abal begini.**

**Tapi, walaupun jelek. Saya tetep minta reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun. Onegaishimasu…..**

**Akhir kata saya hanya bisa ngucapin Happy IchiRuki Day…..^^**


End file.
